Chapter 27 - An Easy Job
Fairy Tail: Paths of the Soul A small army of servants arrived just as the sun began leaking through the windows of the suite, hurrying everyone out of bed. It was a slow start for most, given that none of them had really gone to bed when they should have, but soon they had all arrived in a small dining hall where breakfast was waiting for them. Soon after, the butler Ramosa arrived and led everyone to another room on the second level, which was basically a massive dressing room. Aisle upon aisle of clothes sprawled through the whole room, with a large wall dividing it in half. Rift led the boys down one side, while the girls followed Kat down the other. Though things had moved fairly quickly for the most part, Amber couldn't help but think that having to dress up was going to be a waste of time. They were working as security guards, what did it matter what they wore? A maid eventually stopped her after a few minutes, having watched her pass back and forth between the racks of clothes almost half a dozen times. "Did you need a hand, miss?" Amber quickly shook her head, trying not to be rude. "No thanks. I'm fine." The maid slowly bowed, and Amber moved on. The problem was that it all looked far too flashy for her to even consider wearing, and she was beginning to fear she'd soon fall behind the others. She continued down the aisle, becoming more and more unimpressed with the selection of garments around her, until she spotted Shelly admiring herself in a mirror. She'd replaced her usual attire with a blue sleeveless dress that reached just past her knees, and she now sported a pair of white buckled sandals on her feet. She twirled on the spot and bowed to herself, a large smile plastered across her face. "Thank you sir. I'd love to dance." Though it was fairly obvious, Amber just had to ask anyway. "What're you doing?" "Nothing!" She spun around quickly with a slight flush to her face. It looked like she'd tried to block Amber's view of the mirror, becoming more embarrassed when she realised how pointless that action was. "Please don't tell the others." Amber stifled a laugh, then nodded in agreement. "C'mon you two!" Kat shouted from down the hall. "Hurry it up!”" Shelly took one last look at herself and her new attire, then the two of them proceeded to the far end of the room. Waiting for them was a small sitting area, where the others had already arrived. Though she probably should have seen it coming, none of the guy's had changed clothes either. Geno and Rift sat on a small couch, while Axel waiting behind them with Zeke resting on the top of his head. The second they arrived, Kat, who hadn't changed either, began tying Shelly's hair back with a small orange ribbon. "Hey guys." Fiona called to them just as Kat finished. They were all stunned. She wore a red dress similar to what Shelly had picked out, but Fiona's version showed a little more skin than Shelly might ever be comfortable with. Her hair was done up in a neat little bun too, rather than the messy ponytail she usually sported. She looked up just in time for Amber to realise she'd been staring at her, and she said. "What? It is a party, you should dress up too." "That could be arranged." Ramosa wasn't far behind her, casting a stone cold gaze over them all. "Should you prefer, we are able to provide you with something a little more..." He paused a moment on Amber, scanning her from head to toe. "Presentable." "N-no thanks." Amber shook her head, wondering if she'd just been insulted. "I don't really like dressing up." "I expected as much." Ramosa sighed, beginning to annoy them all with his passive aggressiveness. "Well, I shall be waiting outside should you need anything. Master Omnison will be along in a moment." With that, he turned and made his abrupt exit through a door across from the couch. After a moment of silence, Kat slapped Amber on the shoulder. "Don't worry about him. He's always been sort of a-." "Colossal asshole?" Rift interrupted. "Not in so many words, but yeah." Kat snickered. After a moment, she turned to Amber again, who still looked a little downtrodden from the butler's words. "Anyways, are you sure you don't want to even try something on? You might look good." "No thanks, I don't like skirts." Amber quickly shook her head, but her hand gently moved to her belt. Changing clothes might mean having to leave Armeria behind, and after her last ordeal with the council woman she was in no hurry to be separated from her familiar again. "I'd rather just work security like you said." "What do you think we're here for?" Kat hoped around her and threw her arms around Fiona and Shelly, the only ones amongst them who opted for a change of clothes. "These two will be in the ballroom next to the VIP's, Rift and Geno will be doormen, and Axel's going to help out in the kitchen." Most of the others nodded in agreement, though Shelly took the time to worm out from under Kat's arm. "What about you?" Amber asked, realising she hadn't given herself a role. "Well, I can do this." No sooner had she finished talking, then Kat broke into a full scale sprint straight into the wall. At the last moment she dove head first, but instead of smashing into it she simply disappeared into a small black spot. Before Amber had a chance to think, the spot zipped up onto the roof where Kat immerged once again and dropped to the floor. It took a moment for her to remember the name, but Amber recognised the magic Kat had used. "Shadow Magic?" She asked slowly. Kat smiled with pride. "Yep. Cool, huh?" Rift chuckled at the display, but Fiona gave a long sigh of exasperation. "Come on sis, you'd be a real head turner if you got rid of that bandana and put some work into your appearance every once and a while." "No way, I'm with Amber on this one." She pulled Amber in under her arm, resting her other hand on her hip with pride. "Skirts suck." "Guess you'll never change, will you?" Sinann appeared from the door Ramosa had left through, with a pair of butlers not far behind her. One pushed a cart with a large blanket on top, and the other had a number of folded garments in his arms. She took a quick look around as Kat returned to doing Shelly's hair, then leaned back against the wall. "So, you guys ready?" "About as ready as we're going to be..." Fiona sighed, glancing at the guys for a moment before looking back at the butlers. "What's all that for?" "Something to let people know your acting as security." Sinann said, taking a pair of small armbands from the one butler and handing them to Shelly and Fiona. "We've got these for you two, and jackets for anyone else who didn't want to change." "What's wrong with what we're wearin' now?" Geneo asked puzzled. Rift chuckled again. "Says the guy who never wears a shirt." Geno shrugged, causing them all to laugh a little, but in that time Amber also took notice of the cart that had been wheeled in as well. "What's that?" Sinann glanced over her shoulder, apparently having forgotten about it. "Oh yeah... I figured because you guys where here to help, I might as well let you have a sneak peak before anyone else." Zeke's eyes widened in anticipation. "You mean this is...?" "Yep, this is the Rainbow Stone." With that, Sinann pulled the blanket away to reveal a small but brilliant ornament resting on top. It was around three feet tall, resembling a cup of sorts, with various jewels dotted around the bowl. Sitting on top was a massive red stone shaped like an egg, easily the size of a watermelon. Well, it was mostly red; streaks of color danced inside it like fire, changing from blue to yellow to purple to green with the slightest change in the light. Though they all gawked for a moment, Rift was the first to say something. "Damn..." He whistled. "That's one big rock." "That's really all you have to say?" Kat huffed. Rift shrugged, but Sinann began into an explanation. "It came from one of the Lacrima mines out west, around the Lewwen Mountain range outside of Cregherst Town. We did a bit of research and found a way to turn its magic power into electricity, so if we play this right-.” While Sinann spoke, Amber began to rock back and forth from one foot to the other, watching the colors glisten across the stones surface. She normally wasn't one to get caught up in things like this, but even she had to admit it was a beautiful piece. "So anyways, that's why I asked Kat to invite a bunch of her friends. We wanted security to be super tight this year." "No worries." Zeke said proudly. "We're on the case." "Great!" Sinann chirped, flicking the cover back over the statue. "Well; we start in twenty minutes, and I still have things I haven't even started to do yet, so I'll see you guys later." One of the butlers began wheeling the cart away, and the other started handing out the security jackets to them all. Sinann abruptly stopped at the door however, spinning back on her heel. "Oh yeah, Ramosa wanted me to remind you..." She said, sounding somewhat agitated. "Two rules. First is that nobody's allowed upstairs, or into the other buildings. You guys are fine, because your security, but the guests and any personal security members they bring are supposed to stay on the first floor of this building. Second rule is that a few people from the Magic Council will be here too, so don't use magic unless you absolutely need to. Alright?" They all nodded and Sinann made an abrupt exit, but Amber shivered after hearing that last part. Did that mean she'd run into that Payla woman again? A knot formed in her stomach the second the thought crossed her mind, and apparently she wasn't the only one who felt that way. "The Council?" Axel moaned. "Don't they have anything better to do?" "It's just a diplomacy thing." Fiona sighed. "Don't be a baby, Axel..." "Yeah, don't be a pooper." Kat said with a laugh. She'd finally finished arraigning Shelly's bangs into a small ponytail, and jumped to her feet and pumped her fist into the air. "C'mon people, its party time!" ---- Just like everything else that day, getting ready for the guests arrival was a hectic affair. They'd all been hurried off the second they were done, all in different directions. After a few minutes, Amber found herself standing at the top of the staircase near the front entrance, leaning on the railing and watching as the guests began to arrive. Barely ten minutes had passed, but she was already bored out of her mind. They were active on her last job, scouring the swamp for the Aged Pelt boat and then running from Nina and her pets. And after seeing the fiftieth person arrive then wonder off to another part of the building, Amber realised she preferred that kind of job much more. Shelly and Fiona stood at the front door as well, occasionally greeting people curious enough to speak with them. Based on the way she kept glancing up at Amber, Shelly looked like she was getting tired of their job already as well. What made everything so much worse was the jacket she'd been forced to wear. It was heavy, hot, and a way too big for her. Her fingers barely made it out of the sleeves, and it was impossible to roll them back because it the material it was made of was so thick. Feeling her elbows getting sore from leaning on the banister, and with Shelly occupied by a small group of guests, Amber decided to wander around a bit. The room behind the entrance hall was filled with a genital calm. Soft violin music emanated from a single player in the far corner, and the guests appeared to be entertaining themselves just fine. A large table divided the room in half, loaded with all manner of lavish foods that Amber didn't recognise. Observing the room from a small balcony, Amber couldn't help feel that her job right now was a little redundant. Every third person was being escorted by their own security detail; men in black suits, military outfits, some even looked like knights. With this many people around watching out for the guests, what was she to do exactly should something happen? She circled the upper balcony for almost half an hour, waiting for something, anything to happen. She was bored out of her damn mind... She hadn't even seen any of her friends yet, assuming Shelly was still caught up at the door and the others were wondering around bored like she was. "Hey Armeria?" Feeling her feet grow tired, Amber soon found a small bench to sit down on and tapped at her belt. "Can you come out for a sec?" Instantly, her belt jumped away and changed into her familiar standing on the marble floor. "Yeah?" Amber lifted the tiny imp onto her lap, longing for someone to talk to for the past little while. "So, what do you think of the place?" She said, taking another looked around the lavish hall. "It's way bigger than anything back home, huh?" "It looks like the place you met Axel and Zeck." She said in her usual monotone voice. "But without the big cages." Though her memory of the event was a little foggy, Amber giggled a little. "Yeah, I'm not complaining." The violin musician downstairs was replaced by a trio of soft jazz players, and Amber lost herself in just listening to the event play on. It was a soft, soothing sound, and though it seemed a little out of place for a party such as this, nobody seemed to mind. After a few minutes of listening together, Armeria suddenly looked up at her again. "Did you have another nightmare?" "Huh?" Amber hadn't been paying attention, and the abruptness of Armeria's question made it even harder to follow. "What do you mean?" "When we arrived on the train, Shelly couldn't wake you up. And you where mumbling in your sleep the whole way here." Her voice and face hadn't changed, but Armeria's large eyes betrayed her concern. That, and Amber had long since learned to read her familiar's almost non-existent expressions. "You were having a nightmare again, weren't you?" Despite nobody else being around, Amber began to grow embarrassed. "Did the others hear?" "Nobody said anything." The small imp shook her head, but had likewise learned to recognise when Amber was dodging a question. "The same one as before?" "No, this one was different." She admitted. "I was just lost. There were a bunch of empty streets and I didn't know where anyone was." Armeria stared at her for a moment, waiting to hear more. After a moment of silence however, she decided to speak herself. "Are you afraid you'll have to run away again? Like the last time we where here?" Amber shook her head, brushing some hair back over her shoulder in the process. "No, that's not going to happen again." Her voice began to shake as she spoke, but Amber put on a small smile at the end. "Besides, they're different. Axel forgave me kicking him, remember?" "As long as you're happy." Armeria smiled slightly too, but she suddenly turned away upon hearing the rap of approaching footsteps. "Someone's coming." Armeria turned back into a belt as Amber jumped to her feet, peering around the corner to see who was coming. She almost hoped it was an intruder, or anyone else of ill intent, of only to give her something to do. But, to her disappointment, the only one who met her eyes was the head butler Ramosa. His stern old eyes glared at her for a moment, then slowly scanned over the buffet below before snapping back to her. "All is well, I take it?" "Y-yeah." Amber nodded; talking to this guy seemed next to impossible. "All is well." "Then I suggest you move along." His voice wasn't as condescending as before, but Amber still found his tone to be starkly annoying. "This is a big manor, after all. Any number of characters could be roaming these halls." He stepped aside to allow her to pass, which she did quickly to avoid being reprimanded. On the way down however, she noticed that he was glairing down at the buffet again, seemingly fixated on one guest in particular. His eyes flicked back to her, and Amber abruptly turned and headed for the lower level again. ---- Despite the change of scenery, Amber was still bored out of her mind. Many of the guests simply ignored her, and she did her best to stay out of their way. She tried to entertain herself by listening to some of their conversations, but became annoyed with that as well after hearing maybe the twentieth person complain about how board they were. Guests where still arriving when Amber passed by the entrance again, but both Fiona and Shelly where nowhere in sight. Just when she considered if it was possible to die of boredom, someone called her name. "Hey Amber!" She spun around to find Geno sitting on a small staircase to the upper level, with Rift next to him and waving her over. "Come here!" She broke into a slow jog to reach them. Had they found something suspicious? Was someone in trouble? Did they finally have something to do? She tried not to look as excited as she felt, but was still smiling by the time she got to them. "What is it?" "Settle a bet for us, alright?" Rift flashed his jagged teeth, popping the collar up on his security jacket. "Who do I remind you of?" Amber's jaw dropped and she slumped her shoulders. This was the thing they needed her for? "Uh... What?" Rift looked a little downtrodden at first, but tried adjusting his jacket again. "Come on, shades, leather jacket, theme song goes something like, Dun-nun-dun-da-nun." Geno grinned. "Naw man. She doesn't see it." "Come with me if you want to live." He said in a thick, monotone voice. "Really? Nothing?" Amber tried her best to play along, but still nobody came to mind. After a moment, she began to feel annoyed that they'd gotten her hopes up. "Shouldn't you two be working?" "At what? Nothing ever happens at these things." Rift laughed, which only added to Amber's agitation. Wasn't this guy supposed to be the leader of their team? "C'mon, loosen up. You'll be bored out of your mind here, so you might as well try and enjoy yourself." Though he had a point, there was no way Amber was going to let him know it. With a shrug and a long sigh, Amber spun around and just walked away. She only made it half way across the hall however, when she noticed someone standing at the top of the staircase. Whoever it was disappeared when she looked again, but they weren't wearing a security jacket and they definitely didn't look like one of the staff. "Hey guys?" She glanced back at Geno and Rift, but seeing them laughing at something just seemed to get on her nerves. "Forget it..." She ascended up the stairs by herself, deciding that she could handle whoever it was on her own. This was it, this would be something. "Please, let it be something..." She thought to herself. Even if it was just someone who had taken a wrong turn, at least it'd give her something to do. She spotted them again once she reached the second level, stepping onto a balcony that overlooked a ballroom. Kat had told her the night before that during the day it'd be treated as a central hall for the event, and there were enough people present to ensure it was standing room only. As she approached the stranger, Amber couldn't help but find them a little odd. It was a young man with shaggy white hair, but his clothes was what really made him stand out. He had a pair of baggy jeans and a fur collared winter jacket, not exactly what one would call formal attire. It didn't look like he’d noticed her, but the closer Amber got the more she felt that she'd seen his face before. Just when she was a few feet away though, it suddenly hit her. The messy silver hair, the blood red eyes, the distant yet apathetic look of a man who truly wasn't interested in anything going on around him. She'd definitely met this guy before. "Wait... Raven?" He cocked his head to look over his shoulder, looking just as bored as she had been mere moments ago. "What'cha want?" Next Chapter – Just Business Category:Paths of the Soul Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Storyline